


heather meadow inn

by softnsquishable



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hartwin, M/M, Mpreg, hartwin mpreg, i hope you do too, mpreg!eggsy, personally i really like this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Eggsy is a just-getting-by single mama (to be) that finds himself in a very bad spot when his car breaks down during a winter storm. He finds shelter in Heather Meadow Inn, owned and chiefly operated by Harry Hart, a kind older gentleman who's just about married himself to the travel stop to keep himself busy. The time they spent together that night would change both of their lives forever.Or, "Eggsy had prayed for shelter and been given a saint, a hero."
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	heather meadow inn

Eggsy was in serious shit, and he knew it. His car wasn’t going anywhere. He was in the middle of bloody nowhere, so his reception was shitty even before his battery ran out, and the snow was starting to come down pretty heavily. Eggsy had to find somewhere to shelter for the night: There was no way his thirty nine weeks pregnant self was going to sleep in the car. 

The petrol station attendant was a God send. He dropped him off at an inn about five minutes away, and told him he’d have the tow truck bring the car over. Eggsy thanked him and tried to tip him, but the man insisted on just being kind. Eggsy didn’t know that he wouldn’t even be the kindest man he met that night yet, but he’d figure that out in a moment. 

It was a pretty small but dainty looking inn. Eggsy couldn’t imagine it having more than a dozen rooms. It was probably also a little more expensive than he was hoping. It wasn’t like he really had a choice, though. He tugged his overcoat closer around himself and shuffled in the front door. 

The change in the temperature was immediate, and soothing. There was a fireplace in one of the corners with a few chairs, across from a table covered in tea making supplies, including a hot water tap, bags, and sweeteners, very neatly organized in their places. The front desk was wooden and matched the rest of the colors of the room. The word “homey” came to mind, though it was much nicer than Eggsy’s home.

The man behind the counter appeared to be in his late forties/early fifties. He was greying, and not trying to hide it, dressing the part with thick, smart glasses and a grey sweater over a white collar shirt. He was typing at a computer, looking up when he heard the little bell over the door, offering a welcoming smile. 

“Welcome to Heather Meadow Inn,” he told him. “I can check you in here.”

“Brilliant.” Eggsy walked over, rubbing his hands together. “I just need a room for one, probably one night but I might have to extend it to two.”

“Do you have a reservation, sir?” the man asked, opening up the software on his computer.

“No, uh...just walk up,” Eggsy said softly. “I hope that’s alright.”

“Under normal circumstances, yes, but unfortunately, we are completely booked for the evening.” He looked up at him, noticing how his face fell. “I’m terribly sorry, sir.”

“You..You’re totally full?” Eggsy bit his lip, resting a hand on the crest of the bump. 

“Yes, all of our rooms are reserved or rented for the night.” The worker looked up. “Apologies, sir. I can direct you to another hotel, I think there may be a few openings at Garden Limited, about ten miles down the road.”

“I don’t...I don’t have a car,” Eggsy said softly, eyes scrunching up slightly when he felt the contraction (nothing new, he’d been having them for weeks). “Is there a...bus or a cab or something around here?”

“The bus station is quite a ways,” he was told. “And I’m not sure if we can get a cab in this weather. Would you like me to phone a service?”

“Please.” Eggsy nodded quickly. He was getting desperate. “Tell them don’t worry about the money, I’ll give em whatever they want if I can get to somewhere safe to sleep.”

“Of course.” The man behind the desk nodded towards the sofas at the fireside. “Go and get comfortable, please, it’s quite chilly out there.”

“Thank you...eh, I’m Gary Unwin, call me Eggsy.”

“Harry Hart,” the man replied. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Harry picked up the phone, looking over at the lad lowering himself onto the sofa. He looked exhausted: A beautiful boy that couldn’t be much older than twenty four, out on his own in a storm without a car. He had a hand on his stomach: If he didn’t have a car, he might not have eaten, or maybe he wasn’t feeling well. Either way, Harry very much wanted to help him get settled in for the evening. 

“Hello?...yes, I’m calling from the Heather Meadow Inn, hoping to charter a cab to...I see. Do you know of any services coming out this far?...yes, the snowstorm, I’m aware, but-...very well, thank you for your time. Good evening.”

Harry hung up the phone. He exhaled softly. Just as he suspected: There was no way they were getting any sort of taxi to come out here. 

He looked over at the boy by the fire again, who was softly rubbing over his stomach. Harry hadn’t realized till now that he was focusing that Eggsy was definitely pregnant: The dark sweater and baggy jacket had hidden it pretty well. Harry knew he couldn’t just give him someone else’s room. But he certainly couldn’t send someone with no car out into a blizzard, especially not a pregnant someone. What was he to do, though?

Harry stepped out from behind the desk, hands in his pockets as he walked over to Eggsy. The big, green eyes looked up at him as helplessly as a child, and Harry felt he might melt. How could he even break bad news?

“Eggsy, I’ve rung up the service, and I’m afraid it’s bad news.”

“Oh…” was all Eggsy managed, hardly even able to speak. 

“I’m so sorry, dear,” Harry said softly, not even thinking about the endearing term. “I wish I had any sort of accommodations for you.”

“No, it’s fine...it’s not your fault.” Eggsy pushed himself up with both arms, carefully standing up. “I just had bad timing is all.”

“You’re welcome to rest here until you have a destination and means to get there,” Harry told him. “I wouldn’t want you wandering out in all this.”

“I don’t know what other sort of transportation I’ll find out here tonight,” Eggsy replied. “I best get moving as quick as I can, ‘fore it gets any later.”

“The worst should be over by morning...if you wouldn’t mind staying here on the sofa, that is.”

“...you’d let me stay the night here? In your lobby?” 

“It’s the least I can do,” Harry confirmed. “I know it won’t be as comfortable or private as a room, but-”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Eggsy nodded quickly. “If you’re sure it’s alright.”

“Positive.” Harry nodded. “I can get you a blanket and a few pillows from the back as well.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy said sincerely. “I don’t know what else to do.”

“Of course.” Harry offered him a gentle smile. “Allow me to get you a few pillows and a blanket. And you’re welcome to tea.”

“Thanks...eh, where’s your loo?” he asked timidly, bladder full and baby restless. 

“Just down that hall and on the right side, clearly marked,” Harry gestured in the right direction. “It doesn’t require a key or anything.”

“Cheers.” 

Eggsy waddled off in that direction: Harry was certain he must be expecting now. He shook his head, walking back behind the desk and into the storage, gathering up a set of sheets, a comforter and two plush cotton pillows. He made up the couch as neat as can be, stepping back to look over his work. Not perfect, of course, but as close as they’d get.

“Oh, that’s lovely.”

Harry turned around to see Eggsy standing there. He smiled and stepped aside, folding his hands in front of himself. 

“Sofa for one, Mr. Unwin.”

“Thank you, sir.” Eggsy smiled and walked over, pulling back the cover and easing himself down again with a soft sigh. “Very cozy.”

“If there’s anything else you need, I’m just across the room,” Harry said, then left him to get comfortable. 

Eggsy stretched a little, deciding to give laying down and having a nap a try; He had stopped calling it sleep since he couldn’t really get more than a few hours at a time these days. He took a moment slipping his shoes off, another tricky task, before lowering onto his side, back to the back of the sofa. Eggsy’s right arm draped over his bump, his left hugging one of the pillows ro himself. Cushioned by both another pillow and the arm of the chair, and the definition of exhausted, he fell asleep almost immediately. 

***

Harry couldn’t help his gaze from wandering to the sleeping boy, after checking in a couple to their room. The firelight glow only added to his own, bringing out the gold and red in his messy hair, and casting a sunset shade over his pale complexion. Eggsy’s petal pink lips were parted slightly as he slept, and every so often the fingers on his belly would twitch just slightly, probably in response to the baby's movement (the mum part of his brain not shutting off totally even then). Harry was in awe of him. He was a sleeping beauty. 

No. Stop it, Harry. It was just inappropriate. There were a hundred reasons he shouldn’t be thinking about this handsome young boy like this. He didn’t know a thing about him, he could have a loving husband waiting for him on the other side of the highway, a whole big family to go home perhaps. And if he didn’t, why in the world would he be interested in Harry? A boring old gent, married to work at his inherited family business, in the middle of fucking nowhere. It just couldn’t happen. 

***

Eggsy stirred awake to the pressure on his bladder again. He grunted softly, sitting up and cupping the bump supportively. He desperately wished he could’ve stayed put, warm and settled and resting. Yeah, right. That was basically a wet dream at this point in his pregnancy. 

Eggsy stood up, debating putting his shoes on, but deciding socks on the carpet was good enough. He wandered to the toilets, glancing at the clock as he passed it. It was half past eight pm; The darkness outside had made it seem so much later, but it must’ve just been the winter storm. Harry was also absent from his desk, must’ve been tending to something or other. 

Eggsy was in the loo longer than he planned, suddenly not feeling so well. He emerged from the stall after a good twenty minutes, washing his hands and face at the tap. Travel food mixed with an unhappy baby, he decided. Maybe some tea would help settle both his stomach and his little one, and get him back to sleep. 

Eggsy padded back to the other room, one hand rubbing his stomach to try and ease some of the cramping. Harry had returned to his post by then, looking up when he heard the footsteps. 

“I was a bit worried you may have wandered off on me.”

“Nah, just perks of growing a human,” Eggsy said with a shake of his head. “Everything’s squashed together and pushed around in the wrong places.”

“That doesn’t sound at all pleasant,” Harry replied with a sympathetic grimace.

“I haven’t been properly comfortable in about six months,” Eggsy agreed with a gentle shrug. “Almost done. They’re due to come next week, and if they’re not, I’ve got an induction plan for the week after.”

“You’re headed home then?” Harry guessed, watching him walk over to the tea table. “Settling in, putting the final touches on everything.”

“Yeah, that’s why I drove out here actually, eh...well, it’s pretty silly actually.” Eggsy fiddled with a tea bag, opening the pouch shyly. “Y’see...I don’t really have anything from my own childhood for the little thing, nothing that memorable or anything. But my favorite thing in the world was this sweet little plush that I had. I clung to it for ages and then it ended up falling to pieces and all. But then I was browsing the other night, looking through vintage stuff just because, and you’ll never guess what I saw an ad for.”

“I see,” Harry hummed, walking over to join him for a cuppa himself. “Sentimental value.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Eggsy nodded quickly, pulling his hand back when he splashed a bit of water out by mistake. “Anyways, the old lady who had it couldn’t deliver so I decided fuck it, I’m taking a few days off and I’m driving up north to grab this little trinket. My princess deserves it.”

“It’s a girl then,” Harry spoke, offering Eggsy his cup of water. “Here, I’m a professional.”

“Thanks, mate.” Eggsy smiled softly. “Yeah, she’s a girl. She doesn’t have a name yet, still working on it.”

“You have time...not much time, but still time.”

“Yeah, guess you’re right,” Eggsy hummed, taking a sip of the tea. “I’m hoping it’ll just sorta come to me at the right time. Not that I haven’t thought about it, but...well, I hear when you see their little face, you just...know.” 

“I wouldn’t have much expertise in that field,” he told him. “I have no children of my own, or much experience with them at all really.”

“Oh.” Eggsy nodded, stirring in a bit more sugar. “I see. Never married? Or just didn’t want ‘em.”

“Never married,” Harry said, leaning on the wall. “I would’ve loved to have had children if I’d settled, but it never happened for me. I couldn’t seem to find the right man.”

“Sorry, mate.” Eggsy shifted a little. “To be fair, I guess I didn’t either. Sorta just put the baby in there and fucked off. Turns out he was doing some illegal shit; He was smuggling drugs for a few big names.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“No word of a lie” Eggsy assured him. “He’s in prison, 25 to life, and I’m getting fuck all for child support, if he takes the paternity test.”

“...how did you meet this man?”

***

Eggsy ends up telling him the whole story, how he was swept off his feet unawares and ended up spending a magical twenty four hours at numerous clubs, several hotels, and then woke up alone with no contact. They stood there chatting till long after the tea had gone lukewarm, genuinely enjoying each other’s company and getting on quite well. 

“I better get off my feet,” Eggsy finally said. “Ankles are about the size of softballs as it is.”

“Yes, of course, don’t let me keep you up.” Harry set his empty cup down. “Do you have enough pillows and blankets?”

“Yes, I’m very comfortable,” Eggsy told him. “Well, you know...comparatively…”

Eggsy tried to have a minimal reaction to the sudden contraction, not wanting to frighten Harry. He involuntarily tightened his grip on the cup a bit, one hand going to cup the side of the bump. Eggsy exhaled slowly, leaning back a little to try and stretch his back slightly. Yeah, he should definitely get off his feet. 

“Are you alright?” Harry asked; He couldn’t help noticing the slight change in Eggy’s face.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he replied quickly. “Just Braxton hicks.”

“Beg your pardon?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, it’s...practice labor contractions,” Eggsy explained. “It’s your body trying to adjust to what's going on and getting ready to have a baby.”

“That sounds very unpleasant. Is it a late pregnancy thing?”

“It’s my first pregnancy, so for me they start at like...I wanna say eighteen weeks, but very infrequently.”

“Oh dear me.”

“Mm.” Eggsy rubbed over a particularly tight spot. “They get stronger and more consistent when you’re close...oh, close to labor.” His grip tightened again, now crushing up the cup. 

“What...how can I help?” Harry said, stepping a bit closer but not sure what the protocol was. Was he allowed to touch him?

“Change of position usually makes braxtons stop,” Eggsy told him. “I need to go sit down.”

“Alright then.” Harry nodded and put a hand carefully on his back. “Let’s get you back to the sofa.”

Harry supported Eggsy gently back to the couch. He didn't want to get too hands on, not sure what Eggsy was comfortable with, and at the same time, he wanted to make sure he was holding up alright. Once they were close enough he took Eggsy’s hands, carefully lowering him back into a seated position on the sofa. 

“Is there anything else I can get you?” Harry asked, very tempted to brush his hair back. “More tea? Pillows?”

“Water, please,” he requested. “And if it’s possible to have it refrigerated, that’d be stellar.”

“I’ll be right back.” Harry gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and got up, heading to the back to the employee lounge/office area. He grabbed his own bottle from the fridge to bring back to Eggsy, who still looked incredibly uncomfortable when he returned. 

“Sitting didn’t help?”

“No.” Eggsy shook his head, hand running back and forth over his lower belly. “It’s just gotten strong...ah...I-I’m starting to think this might be the real thing.”

Harry didn’t verbalize a “what!?” but it was quite evident by the look on his face that’s exactly what he was thinking. He took Eggsy in for a moment, processing the information carefully. What was he going to do?

“Right.” He straightened up. “I’ll call an ambulance.”

“You think an ambulance is gonna be able to drive all the way out here? In THAT?” 

Harry glanced at the window. It was almost pitch black outside, now past ten pm, but the light outside the window showed nothing but heavy show streaking down. Harry sighed silently, looking back at Eggsy, whose eyes were wide and scared as a lost child. Well, a lost child in a LOT of pain; He couldn’t begin to imagine what labor felt like, especially without any medication. He had to do SOMETHING. 

“Come on, then,” Harry decided. “We better get you into the back. You can’t deliver a baby out here in the lobby.” 

“You...yeah, you’re right,” Eggsy agreed softly, shutting his eyes. “I need some privacy...and I don’t wanna fuck up your couch with all the...mess.”

“Don’t worry about that a bit, you have a baby to focus on.” Harry took his hands. “Let’s get you into the backroom to make you more comfortable. I can bring anything we might need back there, and no one will disturb you.”

“Sounds perfect,” he replied, taking a few deep breaths. “Just...gimme a minute, then we’ll go.”

“Are you sure you can walk?” Harry asked him. “I can probably carry you if need be.”

“I’ll need some support, but no need for an airlift.” Eggsy straightened up a bit. “Okay, that one’s over.”

“Alright then.” Harry slipped his arm around Eggsy’s waist. “Up we go.”

Harry gave them a quiet countdown, and helped Eggsy up to his feet. He let the boy lean heavily on his side, walking him back towards the employee lounge. He had to pause with Eggsy once by the desk when another contraction started, letting Eggsy hold onto the desk as he breathed through it. At that moment, Harry was incredibly thankful there was no sign of the late check ins or customer calls. He definitely had other priorities here, and he was probably going to have his hands full for a while.

Harry guided Eggsy down the little hall, past the supply cabinet and into the lounge room. He gently set Eggsy on the sofa, laying him on his side as he requested. Soon enough Eggsy was settled into place, a pillow between his legs, another under his head, and one for him to hold. Harry draped a blanket over him, as Eggsy was shivering a bit despite getting rosy faced and beading with sweat now. 

“I’m going to go get some more blankets and towels for you, and a cold flannel too,” Harry said, squatting beside him. “Anything else we need?”

“Scissors,” Eggsy said softly. “And they gotta be clean...for baby’s sake, alcohol or something...I doubt you got diapers here, huh?”

“...I’ll see what I can do.” Harry put his hand on his shoulder. “Stay strong. You’re going to be alright.”

Eggsy nodded a little, shutting his eyes as Harry straightened up, walking off to get the supplies. He really hoped Harry was right; He was definitely panicking inside right now. Eggsy was trying to picture the best case scenario, but the images that crossed his mind were anything but comforting. Between that and the pain, he had tears in his eyes when Harry returned, which immediately put the older man on alert. He was by Eggsy’s side in a flash, squatting with his heels to his seat. 

“Is the pain getting worse, Eggsy? Is there anything I can get you?”

“I...I-I...I’m really scared,” Eggsy blurted out, trying to top his chin from quivering as he looked down. 

Oh. 

Harry could feel the pain like a hammer and chisel to his heart at the look on the boy’s face. Never before had such empathy enveloped him. He’d never seen someone in quite this state, of course, but that didn’t make it better. How was he going to fix this?

As Eggsy softly hiccuped and sniffled, Harry slipped his hand into one of his. Eggsy’s tearful green eyes met Harry’s soft brown ones again. Eggsy swallowed thickly as Harry gently squeezed his hand, giving a silent permission for Eggsy to squeeze it back. 

“I’m so sorry it has to be this way for you, Eggsy,” Harry said sincerely. “You should be giving birth in the comfort of your hospital room, or your own home, or however you chose it to be. I wish I could make it better, Eggsy, truly I do. I will do everything in my power to make you feel as safe and comfortable as possible. I know I’m basically a stranger to you, but please don’t hesitate in asking me for anything you need, anything at all.”

It was quiet for a moment, before Eggsy managed to croak,

“I could really use a hug, actually.”

Harry readjusted a little, opening his arms for him. He met Eggsy in the middle, allowing the boy to rest against his chest, while he wrapped his arms around him securely. He softly rubbed Eggsy’s back, and as the boy’s tears stained his front and bunched up a handful of his sweater when a contraction came, he wasn’t even thinking about the fabric. All Harry could think about was Eggsy, comforting him, and making sure he and his baby were alright.

“What if I can’t do this?” Eggsy sniffled, after settling down just a little. “Like, actually, what if I’m not strong enough?”

“You’re incredibly strong to have come this far, Eggsy,” Harry assured him. “Doing all this on your own, nurturing this little creature for nine months, all while working to provide them a stable life and future. Just you coming out here to retrieve the toy for the sole purpose of bringing them happiness...you think it was a selfish act, but you’re only trying to give your little girl the best. That’s admirable, dear, quite brave of you too, coming all this way.”

“You sure?” Eggsy looked up at him. 

“I’m positive that you’re the strongest and bravest person I've ever met, as brief as our relationship has been.” 

Eggsy gave him a watery, very grateful smile. If Harry was bullshitting, he was extremely deft at it. It felt completely sincere, and it was a reassurance Eggsy didn’t expect, but he really needed.

“Thanks, Harry,” he said softly, putting a hand on Harry’s and giving it another gentle squeeze. 

“Of course, dear.” Harry held it back. “I meant it too. Anything you need to feel comfortable, even another hug, I’ll provide it. You’re my guest, you and the little one.”

“Future guest,” Eggsy breathed, hand softly running over the bump. “But it’s definitely not gonna be long. Less than five minutes between the contractions right now.”

“Keep me updated,” Harry told him. “I’ll have to check on other guests and tend to the front desk, but I’m 100% on your call.”

“Yeah...uh, by actually screaming or can I text you?”

“Here, here.” Harry handed him a card. “My mobile phone number is there, the front desk number is the one printed on. But I probably won’t be out of earshot for longer than a few minutes at a time.”

“Perfect.” Eggsy stuffed it in his pocket. “Oh...uh...so the actual birth part, it’s gonna be messy, so I wouldn’t break out your best sheets.”

“Right...perhaps I have a mattress protector or two we can use,” Harry mulled over a few ideas in his head. “What else will we need? Lots of towels, scissors, uh...I’ll try to find something to wrap them in, and I’ll see about diapers. Do they need to be washed up?”

“It’s recommended they don’t have a real bath till almost twenty four hours out if you can help it,” Eggsy replied. “We do have to make sure those scissors are sterile, though, and obviously clean linens and stuff. They’re quite vulnerable, and they’ll need to be kept warm, because it’s a hell of a lot colder out here than in there.”

“Her and her mummy will be kept as cozy as can be,” Harry promised, getting up from the couch. “I’ll go check on some things and be back shortly. You know how to reach me.”

“You bet I do.” Eggsy smiled softly, sitting back propped up on his elbows a bit. “Go on. Anything starts popping, you’ll know.”

Harry smiled fondly at his choice of words, heading back out to the hall. He gave Eggsy one more look over his shoulder as he left the lounge. Harry’s chest felt fuzzy seeing Eggsy settle back; His cheeks were rosy and glowing from the effort, and he was certainly tired, but the soft smile and the way he was looking down at the bump as he caressed it was actually beautiful, a moment to capture. So he did, very discreetly on his phone, before vanishing down the hall to tend to his duties. 

***

If anyone had asked Harry what he’d be up to this evening, he wouldn’t have been able to tell you it was this. He never pictured himself coaching a stranger through labor. Here he was, though: Fetching him ice chips here, holding his hand there. Currently, he was supporting Eggsy with his arms around his chest, under his arms, while Eggsy was in a half squat, fighting through another contraction. It was the most comfortable position he’d been in for a while, he’d told Harry, and Harry wouldn’t question him now. Still, of all the situations he’d been in...this was definitely one of the most unlikely. 

“Getting any better?” Harry asked him, as Eggsy shifted just a little. 

“Not really,” he admitted, voice soft and strained. “I think we’re really close to the big finale here. The contractions hardly have a break between anymore.”

“Will you know for certain when the labor is active?” Harry looked down at him. “It seems quite intense right now.”

“Should be able to feel their head,” he told him, exhaling softly. “Maybe I have to check on that, haven't felt for the dilation in a bit.” 

“Right, of course.” Harry helped him up to be standing tall (as he could) again. “I can give you some privacy if you prefer.”

“It’ll just take a moment, but you don’t gotta look,” Eggsy replied, trudging over to lean on the wall. “You’ll probably see everything pretty soon anyways, birth is pretty graphic you know.”

“I’m aware.” Harry put his hands in his pockets, turning to look at the opposite wall respectfully. “I’ve seen a fair share in my days, Eggsy, I’ve got some experience behind m-”

“Ohhh Harry, Harry, she’s ready.” 

Harry was at his side again quickly, putting a supportive hand on Eggsy’s low back as Eggsy leaned on the wall with both hands now. Eggy’s eyes shut tight and he groaned softly, gripping one hand with the other as he swayed a little on his feet back and forth a bit. 

“What do I need to do?” Harry rested his hands on his hips now. “Do you want to lie down on the sofa? Keep standing?”

“I should lie back, angled,” he told him. “I’d like gravity to be on my side, but I don’t think I can stay on my feet, and hands and knees...doesn’t sound appealing to me.”

“Of course, we’ll make you as comfortable as possible.” Harry put an arm around him supporting him by the waist back to the sofa. 

Eggsy decided he would catch the little one himself: Harry was doing immense things for him, but he didn’t need to go fully ham handed, not the night they met. Eggsy would be angled up on the sofa, Harry sitting behind him to help hold him up, while he kept a hand down (two hands when necessary) to guide his daughter out. He had the towels down for padding between his legs, pants and underwear set aside, and more towels/blankets ready to clean her up after. Eggsy took a few moments to brace himself for the next contraction. He was as ready as he’d ever be...which still didn’t feel ready, but this was it.

“Are you...positive you wanna be here?” Eggsy asked between breaths, counting the seconds in his head. “I-I can manage, you’re free to get some space at any point.”  
“I’ve come with you this far,” Harry said firmly. “I’m not going to leave you now, Eggsy. Do what you need to do and have this baby. I’m here only as your support, to do whatever you need me to do.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” he breathed, eyes shutting tight when he felt the pain coming on again. He laced one hand together with Harry’s, receiving a soft squeeze in return. 

“Here goes nothing.”

Harry stayed strong as he felt Eggsy’s whole body tense when the pushing began. He was a bit awed by the whole process, staying grounded by the death grip Eggsy had on his hand. Even as Eggsy slumped against him after a bout to pant and try and recover some strength, Harry knew he hadn’t lost an ounce of resolve. 

“I can’t...can’t count and push at the same time,” Eggsy said raggedly after a few pushes. “Harry, can you...count me down?”

“Certainly.” Harry nodded. “Am I counting seconds?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy gave his hand a lesser squeeze. “When I grip on tight, count down from ten to one. Then I’ll stop and catch my breath.”

“Anything else I can do?”

Eggsy just shook his head. 

“Not more than you’re doing already,” he told him. “But you’re absolutely brilliant right now...exactly what I need.”

“Happy to be of service,” Harry spoke. “Just let me know if you think of anything-...is that-?”

“Yes, yes, start now, please.”

Harry nodded and held his hand back, counting down as he watched the wall clock from ten to one. He did this about once a minute for the next five minutes, and each time Eggsy seemed to grow a bit wearier. By the seventh countdown, Eggsy was whimpering, his sweaty head pressed against Harry’s shirt as he trembled a little. Harry put both arms around his shoulders for a moment, holding him securely to settle him down. 

“She’s being so stubborn,” Eggsy croaked. “I can feel her head, right there, she just won’t come the last few inches out.”

“You’re nearly there,” Harry soothed, gently rubbing his arm. “You can do this, Eggsy, I’m positive you can. Don’t give up on her now.”

“Right...it’s for her.” He reached down again, fingers touching the top of her head. “She’s got hair...wonder if she’s a redhead.”

“One way to find out,” Harry suggested, giving him a little shoulder rub. “Breathe, listen to your body, and finish the job.” 

Eggsy closed his eyes again, slipping his other hand back into Harry’s as he started to push again. A deep groan escaped him from the sensation, and his knees bent up closer to his body, on either side of the bump. Feeling his little girl so close gave him a second wind, and as the surge commenced and he pushed again, he could tell he’d made it.

“Harry...what time’s it?”

“Uh…” Harry glanced over his shoulder. “Four thirty eight am.”

“Remember that for me,” he told him, as he pulled his daughter up into his arms. “We’ll need it for her certificate.”

Harry couldn’t even speak at first taking the sight in. He watched quietly as Eggsy swabbed his daughter’s mouth and nose, which got her to cry after a moment or gurgling. Harry kept his arms around Eggsy as the new mama hushed her softly, cradling her against his chest and kissing her forehead, using the softest little blanket they had to cover her and keep her warm. Harry had never seen anything like it in all his days. 

He might be in love with both of them. 

“She’s beautiful, Eggsy,” he finally said, after allowing them some quiet to settle down. “You did a wonderful job. I’m in awe of your strength.”

“Thanks. That makes two of us.” Eggsy cupped the baby’s face, thumb brushing delicately over her cheek. “God, I just had a baby...in your lounge. I am so sorry. I can replace all your stuff.”

“That’s the last thing I want you to be thinking about,” Harry dismissed. “I’m honored to have helped you both to any degree. Please, let me know if I can do anything else to make you more comfortable.”

“Having you here right now, that’s quite helpful,” Eggsy told him. “You’ve really gone above and beyond tonight. Definitely getting five stars on yelp.”

“Oh,” Harry chuckled softly. “Well thank you. You’ve been a wonderful client...I mean, both of you have.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy smiled and adjusted the baby a little, so Harry could get a better look at her as she slept. “I think this’ll be quite a special place to her as she grows. We’ll certainly come back and visit.”

“I should hope so. We’ll always have room for you here.”

Eggsy turned back over his shoulder a bit, to meet Harry’s eyes. The warmth and kindness there, it made Eggsy feel better about everything. He wanted to stay in his arms forever. Eggsy had prayed for shelter and been given a saint, a hero. 

“You’ve certainly proven that to be true tonight.”

***

“Here we are.” 

Eggsy looked up when Harry entered the room, smiling softly at the sight. Harry was carrying a tray, put together as neat as can be with nibbles of food and tea, fixings for the tea included. He gently bounced the bundled up baby in his arms as the tray was set up on the coffee table in front of him, his daughter on the edge of sleep again. After getting cleaned up and swaddled, she’d been a happy little camper, content to snuggle her mama and nap through the sunrise. 

“I’ve just been on the phone with the hospital,” Harry informed him. “They’ll be sending out an ambulance as soon as the plow comes through, and it should only be a few more hours for that. The tow truck gave me a similar answer: He’ll take your things right to the hospital where you’ll be stationed.”

“Brilliant, Harry,” Eggsy praised. “I know I sound like a broken record by now, but thank you, really. You’re an actual lifesaver.”

“It’s an honor, Eggsy.” Harry sat beside him on the sofa, near Eggsy’s waist (he was longways, half laying down). “Nothing but five star care for you and your little one.”

“She certainly deserves it, don’t you princess?” Eggsy cooed to her lovingly, as one of her tiny hands stirred near her face. 

“I haven’t met a lot of babies, but I can assure you she is the sweetest thing, baby or otherwise, that I have ever seen.”

“Mm...you wanna hold her?” 

“I...well…” He seemed caught off guard. 

“You can say no, Harry, won’t hurt my feelings.”

“No, it’s...I just...are you sure?” Harry looked back at the sleepy girl. “I don’t know if I’m exactly qualified.”

“It’s not too complicated,” Eggsy assured him. “And I trust you with her. Just do as I do; Support her head and her bum and she’ll be fine. She’s not at all heavy, but you can always hand her back.” 

“Alright...if you’re certain.”

“One hundred percent.” Eggsy nodded firmly, carefully setting the little one in his arms. 

It took Harry a moment to get adjusted, but then he was settled back with the baby in his arms. He didn’t know what he expected it to be like, but Eggsy was right. She wasn’t heavy at all, tiny thing, and she was warm, and fit very comfortably in his arms. Harry was really starting to understand the people that were always gushing about babies. He could get used to this. 

“I think she likes you,” Eggsy spoke, as he admired them cuddling. 

“Is that so?” Harry smiled and nodded along, starting to sway her gently when she stirred. “Well, I like her too.”

“I’m so glad.” Eggsy sat back a bit. “She has a name now,” he added.”

“She does?” Harry asked, not looking away from her. “What is it then?”

“...it’s Heather.”

Harry paused his rocking, looking over at Eggsy. 

“You...you’re going to call her Heather?” 

“Yeah.” Eggsy ran his hand through his tousled hair. “I gave it a lot of thought and I think it fits. Heather Grace Unwin.”

“It suits her perfectly,” Harry confirmed, smiling brightly as he looked back at her. “Lovely to meet you, Miss Unwin.”

Heather responded by sneezing, then sighing softly as she settled down again. Both Harry and Eggsy had to chuckle at that. 

“Bless you, dear.”

“I’m sure she meant well.” Eggsy sat up next to Harry, taking her little hand in his. “You were just saying hi to Harry, weren’t you missy?” 

Heather’s face scrunched up a bit, then her eyes peeked open just a little. Eggsy was pleasantly surprised, as was Harry. They were both quiet for a moment before Eggsy spoke. 

“Good morning, pum’kin. Mama’s very happy to see you awake. What beautiful blue eyes you have.” 

“All the better to see her beautiful mummy with.”

Eggsy’s eyebrows raised a little. He looked up at Harry, who seemed like he’d just realized what he said. Eggsy tilted his head a little as Harry shook his head. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologised quickly. “That was out of turn.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Eggsy replied, just a twinge of earnestness in his voice. 

“Well, yes, of course I d-” 

Heather started to cry right then, eyes shutting tight. Eggsy relieved Harry of her, holding her against his chest. 

“Oh dear oh dear,” he hummed softly. “Was bub not the center of attention for once? We simply can’t have that, can we?”

“Terribly sorry if I did anything to upset her,” Harry said quietly. 

“No, no, it’s not you.” Eggsy adjusted her gently. “She’s a baby, she’s gonna be crying a lot. Don’t take any of it personally.”

“Yes, of course.” 

Harry watched as Eggsy soothed the little one, checking her diaper (they’d managed to find a few, that were the wrong size, but they’d do for now) before discovering she was hungry again. Maybe he;d just forget about what he said. Crisis avoided? He’d get up and leave, just to be sure.

“I’ll give you some privacy then, call me if you need-”

“Harry.”

Harry stopped where he stood, looking at Eggsy again. He’d draped a blanket over his chest for privacy while the baby fed, but Harry had seen him give birth, it wasn’t hugely important. Harry slipped his hands together in front of himself nervously. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Eggsy said plainly. 

“Eggsy, it was completely inappropriate of me to-”

“Harry, did you mean what you said?” Eggsy repeated, a little more firmly but not so assertively that he sounded hopeful. 

“I did,” Harry admitted after a beat of silence. “I think you’re absolutely lovely. When you were covered in sweat, crying, shouting at God for putting you on this Earth to go through this-”

“-not one of my best moments-”

“-you were beautiful then, and you are beautiful now.” Harry stepped closer again. “And I know it won’t mean much coming from an old man like me, but anyone who would pass you up is a fool. They don’t deserve what they’re missing, not you or the little princess.”

“Oh, Harry.” Eggsy had to take a breath to make sure he didn’t get weepy on him. “I...you make me wanna just melt into a puddle. You’ve shown us both such kindness tonight. You’re a gentleman, through and through and...and very handsome too.”

Harry raised a curious brow as Eggsy timidly looked down at his daughter again. He strode over to the sofa, bending down to eye level. Harry reached over to softly touch Eggsy’s cheek, cupping his face gently when Eggsy turned to look at him. 

“It would be an honor, Eggsy, and my greatest pleasure, to continue to get to know you and Heather.” 

He said it so smoothly that Eggsy almost got chills, but not the sort you’d get if you were put off. Eggsy leaned into his touch gently, giving the slightest nod so as not to displace himself. He felt at ease resting his forehead against Harry’s, just enjoying the tender gesture till they heard the sirens outside. No kiss was exchanged, not yet. They’d have plenty of time for that.

***

“Do you ever regret selling the inn?” 

Harry played softly with Eggsy’s strawberry blonde locks as his head rested on Harry’s chest. It’d been five years since the night little Heather was born now, and about four since Harry had retired from his innkeeping to take a job in town, where he could be his loved ones. Now the manager of a local rescue center, from which he himself had rescued two dogs already, Harry had never been happier. 

“If you’re asking if I never miss the country living...the endless foggy roads, the scent of the grass, the sound of the night birds and the way the hills glow at sunset...I do. And there are some decisions I made in my youth that I certainly wanted to go back at fix at one time or another. But-”

“But?” 

Harry almost chuckled, smiling softly down at the curious boy. 

“If changing anything I’ve ever done would keep me from being here, right now, by your side…”

He moved his hand to rest on the little swell on Eggsy’s front that was to be baby number three. A soft kiss was pressed to Eggsy’s forehead as he traced around the bump, his other hand reaching to hold Eggsy’s. His thumb brushed over Eggsy’s knuckles, mindful of the wedding back resting on his ring finger.

“...then I have no regrets at all, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to @honey-rae-pluto for the title/beta read, @elton-hercules-john for being super supportive, and everyone else who was cheering me on (*cough* zebraljb *cough*) as I got this thing written! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed completing it.
> 
> if you want to connect with me, find me on tumblr (also @softnsquishble). i'd love to talk about hartwin things or hear your hcs and aus! thanks for reading this far, and comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
